Lost City II: Gone Forever
by Dana1
Summary: The morphing grid has been seriously damaged leaving the Rangers to rely on new allies to stop Vile and to save their friends.
1. A New Day Dawning

Title: Lost City II: Gone Forever

Author: Dana

Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side.

Warnings: Violence

Summary: The morphing grid has been seriously damaged leaving the Rangers to rely on new allies to stop Vile and to save their friends.

Author's note: This takes place where Lost City I ended. You will need to read Lost Coin, Lost Ranger, and Lost City I in order for this fic to make sense.

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. I also _sort of_ claim Rajon even if Rito is Haim Saban's.

Ryan Oliver wiped a hand over his tired eyes as he stood outside staring at the sunrise. He hadn't gotten much sleep since Angel Grove had been destroyed. As a police lieutenant, he had to try to help the citizens of the city and try to keep a strong front for his wife and five-year-old son.

"Ryan Oliver?" A voice called from behind him. He turned around to see Jacob Scott standing behind him. "I didn't know anyone else was awake."

"Hi Jacob," Ryan greeted his son's best friend's father. The Olivers and Scotts has become good friends before Jason had gone to the Peace Conference. "How are you and Elizabeth doing?"

"We're okay," he answered. "I haven't seen Jason in days but Billy told me that he's been working in a different area of the city. I haven't had a chance to see him yet."

Ryan didn't know how to reply. From what he had heard Jason was under some kind of spell. He hadn't asked what that had meant as he had been too busy getting Rajon to a hospital. He really wanted to know more about what his son had done as a Power Ranger and he also wanted a chance to do something to the ones who had killed him.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to Tommy. He was a good kid."

"Yeah," Ryan said as something caught his attention. He watched as Kat Hilliard, Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Billy Cranston rushed out of the middle school. He had a pretty good idea of where they were headed. He turned and walked back inside of the gym. It was time to talk to his commander about what the plan was for the day.

DDD

The Rangers called their Shogun Zords to fight an enlarged Goldar who had decided to turn his attention on the fields near the outskirts of town. There wasn't anyone there so the Ranges weren't sure what Rita, Lord Zedd, and Master Vile were up to.

They fought Goldar for a while and they seemed to have the upper hand when all the power suddenly went out of the Shogun Zords.

"Billy what's going on?" Rocky asked as he started hitting buttons trying to get the red Shogun Zord moving again.

"I am unsure," Billy answered as he started searching the computers but the Shogun Zords weren't moving.

He watched as Kat fell out of the white Shogun Zord and hit the ground. She quickly morphed back to her regular clothes and she disappeared. Soon the other Rangers did the same. They landed in the Command Center.

"Zordon what's going on?" Aisha asked turning to face their mentor. "We lost power."

"I AM STILL INVESTIGATING THE CAUSE OF THE LOST POWER," Zordon answered. "THERE SEEMS TO BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE MORPHING GRID."

"At least we have the National Guard," Kat said pointing to the viewing globe where planes were firing at Goldar.

"Hey," Rocky said, "where's Zack?"

They turned to look around but Zack, who had been lying unconscious on the floor only moments before, was gone. Suddenly all of the power went out of the Command Center and sparks started flying from consoles. The viewing globe shattered leaving the Rangers in complete darkness.

"Vile sends his regards." Zack said before taking something off of one of the consoles and throwing it at Zordon's time warp. It missed by a long shot and clattered to the floor. Zack let out a curse but disappeared before he could try anything again.

The power in the Command Center flickered but wouldn't come fully on. The Rangers weren't sure of what to do.


	2. Building a Team

Jason wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there staring at Tommy's unmoving body. He was still in a state of that his best friend was alive. He had seen Tommy die right in front of him in Billy's garage. Or did he? There was only a flash of light and he was gone. Tommy had even said to him that he didn't blame Rito for him dying. What was going on here? How was he going to persuade the Rangers that their deaths would free them, if Tommy was still alive?

There was a flash and Zack appeared next to him. "Man, I thought Vile would never get me out of there," he said.

Jason didn't say anything. He just kept staring straight ahead.

"You should have seen it! The Shogun Zords suddenly lost power and the Command Center started falling apart. I wish I had done some of it. I can't wait to go back out there."

Jason still didn't say anything, and Zack appeared not to notice Tommy yet.

"Rito's in the hospital. I hope we get to go there and finish him next."

"Zack," Jason finally said. "Look."

Zack looked down and saw Tommy. "How did Vile get Tommy's body?" he asked in confusion.

"He's alive."

"What?! That's not even possible!" Zack said as he reached down to check for a pulse. He found a strong one. "Does Master Vile know?"

"I don't think so," Jason said. "He hasn't come in since he left me with the Dragon Dagger."

As if he heard them talking about him, there was a flash of light and Master Vile appeared in the dark dimension. "What is going on here?" he asked. He saw Zack first. "I take it your mission was successful?" He asked Zack.

"The Shogun Zords lost power and the Command Center started falling apart."

"Really?" He asked with surprise. "Well, job well done Zack. I sent you to kill Rito and instead you destroy the Command Center."

Zack smiled back. He wasn't about to admit that he had nothing to do with it.

"What about Rito? Did you kill him?"

"No," Zack answered shaking his head. "Lieutenant Oliver took him to the hospital after they put me in a force field. I pretended to be knocked out until I was given my chance to strike back."

Master Vile nodded. One of his heads noticed Jason sitting on the floor not saying a word. "Don't worry Jason. I will let you be the one who finishes Rito. I think you have more of a right to it anyway. After all, he killed Tommy." He stopped when he saw the Dragon Dagger was no longer in the force field and was instead lying on the ground.

"Looks like someone tried to get the Dragon Dagger." He said. "He must have left when…" he trailed off when he finally saw Tommy. "Zackary leave us. I believe Zedd has some plan for you to fight the Rangers."

"But…" Zack started to say but stopped when he realized he was arguing with Vile. He left.

Vile walked over to Tommy's body. He bent down to inspect him. "Doesn't look dead, does he?" He asked with a smirk. "That's what happens when you set them free."

"He's not dead." Jason said looking up at Vile for the first time.

"What?" he asked reaching out a hand to touch the body closer. He felt the pulse. "Well perfect. You can have the privilege to set him free. You can use the Dragon Dagger to do so. How fitting. You can use it to finish it off Rito as well. Two former Green Rangers defeated with their own weapon." He handed Jason the dagger.

Jason looked down at it and then looked at Vile before looking down at Tommy's still body. "No." he said and handed Vile back the dagger.

"Did you just say no to me?" Vile asked his anger starting to rise. He was about to hit Jason harder with his spell but the look in Jason's eyes told him that Jason was still under the effects of the spell. It had to be something else.

"No," Jason said more vehemently. "When he wakes up, I want him to be on my team."

Vile laughed. "Now that is a brilliant idea. I wish I had thought of that myself."


	3. Starting to Repair the Damage

Notes: You'll recognize someone in this chapter.

"I can't believe Zack did this," Aisha said as she helped Kat and Rocky clean up the glass from where the Viewing Globe had exploded. Billy and Adam were working on bringing Alpha back online.

"I DON'T THINK ZACK WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE MORPHING GRID WEAKENING," Zordon said. He wasn't sure how to tell the teens what may have caused it. He didn't want to get their hopes up. It wasn't like they could bring Tommy back. "WE'VE BEEN EXPERIENCING FLUCTUATIONS IN THE MORPHING GRID SINCE THE ATTACK." He finally said.

"Whenever Tommy was nearby," Billy said as Alpha started back up. He had already told the others what he had seen in the Command Center.

"He wasn't nearby now," Aisha said. "Or at least I don't think he was. no one seems to be able to see him but Rajon, and you Billy.

Billy moved to working on the Shogun Zords. "The zords should work again by the time of our next fight. Or at least I hope they will."

"Zordon is Rajon okay," Kat asked. "Zack's escaped he could go after him."

"I DON'T KNOW KAT," Zordon said truthfully. The lights suddenly came back up in the Command Center. They remained on for a few minutes before they went back out. "ALPHA PLEASE LOCATE ANOTHER VIEWING SCREEN. BILLY AND ADAM SEE IF YOU CAN GET THE POWER TO STAY ON. I DO NOT LIKE NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON IN ANGEL GROVE."

"Me either," Rocky said as he sat down on the edge of a console that wasn't completely fried. None of the other Rangers said anything, but they also felt the same way Rocky did. So many things seemed to happen when they couldn't see.

DDD

Rajon walked as quietly as he could through the hospital corridor hoping he wouldn't be spotted. The nurses were helping in the ER after the latest attack in Angel Grove. The number of nurses and doctors was stretched thin due to the attacks. He had heard a nurse say they had hoped the National Guard would bring more medics in but they weren't sure when that would happen.

He slipped past the rest of the pediatric ward. Since he was technically a teenager, he had been placed in the pediatric ward. he didn't really care. He had been given a coloring book and crayons that morning which he had been glad for, but now he had to get out of there. He had seen the attack on TV and knew it was only time before Vile attacked the hospital.

"Where do you think, you're going?" A voice called from behind him. He turned around to see a boy that looked to be about his age standing there staring at him. the bracelet on his wrist was the only indication Rajon had that the kid was a patient in the hospital.

"I've been checked out," Rajon lied.

The teen eyed him wearily not seeming to believe him. "Where's your parents?"

"Out of town," Rajon said going for the lie that Ryan Oliver had given. "Go back to your room." He instructed.

"I want to come with you," the teen said.

"Your parents…"

"They died in the attacks. I'm an orphan."

Rajon closed his eyes momentarily remembering he had a hand in some of the attacks on Angel Grove. "You really should stay here in the hospital. I can't watch you."

"I can watch myself," the boy said stubbornly. "Besides, I'm fourteen and don't need you watching me. My name's Carlos."

"Rick."

"Rick, Carlos, what are you doing out of your rooms?" A nurse called coming up to them. "Rick you're too sick to be wandering the hall, and Carlos you need to rest."

"Busted," Carlos said with a grin before going back to his room.

Rajon sighed. "I'm fine," he said. "Nurse Michelle said my fever broke and I'd be discharged tomorrow. I'm ready to go home now."

"Rick that's for your doctor to decide. Let's get you back to your room. It's rather drafty here. You could make yourself sick again."

Rajon didn't say anything as he followed the nurse back to his room. Something caught his eye and he turned around thinking it was Tommy. He hadn't seen or heard Tommy in almost 24 hours. He really missed it. But there was no one there.

DDD

Notes: Okay things start to speed up again next chapter. Vile finds use for the catatonic Tommy.


	4. End of Light

Notes: Sorry for the delay in this chapter.

"Grab him," Vile said pointing at Tommy, who hadn't moved one inch since he had appeared. This didn't seem to concern Vile at all. Jason thought it was weird.

Jason leaned down trying to figure out the best way to pick Tommy up. He tried a few times, but he wasn't having any luck. Tommy's body wouldn't bend at all. It seemed to be frozen in position. He wondered briefly if the heartbeat he had detected was a figment of all their imaginations but dismissed the idea.

Jason picked him up with a groan. Tommy may not weigh as much as he did, but he was still heavy. Dead weight he thought. He did a mental face palm at the thought. Vile teleported them all out of the dimension and into the throne room.

Jason set Tommy down so he was leaning against the wall.

"Wherever did you find him," Zedd asked as soon as he saw Tommy. "And why do you have him? What good is a corpse?"

"He's not dead," Vile said with a slight smile. "I think he'll be useful once he snaps out of this state."

"He's alive?" Rita screeched. "Why don't we make sure he's dead this time!" She raised her staff and pointed it in the direction of Tommy.

Vile held a hand up to keep Jason from reacting. Jason's eyes flashed but he dropped his fighting stance as Vile pressed harder with his spell. "No." He said turning to his daughter. "He will be of some use. When he snaps out of his catatonia, he'll join Jason's team."

"Are you insane?" Zedd asked. "We don't want him on our team. We want him dead."

Vile didn't let go of his hold on Jason's mind as he turned to face Zedd. " _Jason_ wants Tommy on his team. I told him he could pick his own Rangers. If he wants Tommy on his team, he gets him."

"Who cares what he wants," Rita demanded as she pointed at Jason. "This is about winning."

"If you want something, sometimes you have to cave in. Now where is Zackary?" he asked looking around. He let go of Jason's mind. The spell would hold and he didn't have to worry about him lashing out.

Zack stepped forward from where he had been standing in the shadow. He had been listening to the conversation. "Yes, Mater Vile?"

He handed Jason the Dragon Dagger. "They may have gotten the coin, but you and Jason should still be able to do damage."

Zack smiled darkly. Jason just nodded. He didn't have any control over himself at the moment as Vile had taken a firmer grasp on his mind.

There was a flash of light and they were teleported away.

DDD

Rajon sat on the nurse's desk. He was bored. He felt fine. He wasn't even hearing or seeing Tommy any more. It was a weird feeling. There was a flash of light bringing Jason.

"Jason?" he asked in surprise looking around wondering if he was going to be able to escape or fight off Jason.

He felt a familiar pull as he was teleported. The pull stopped and he landed hard back on the floor. He hadn't gone anywhere. He looked up and saw an almost transparent figure stood in front of him. "Rajon?" the voice asked quietly.

"Rajon?" another voice asked. This one also transparent.

"Mom?" he asked the first figure. "Tommy?" he asked he second figure. He closed his eyes as darkness engulfed him.

"Help!" a voice was yelling. He didn't hear them, or notice that there was a Dragon Dagger in his back.

Carlos tackled Jason to the ground. Zack just stood there with a smirk on his face. No one had noticed him yet. He teleported away before any help arrived.

Carlos kept a firm grasp on Jason. He knew who Jason was. everyone had heard of Jason Scott. He just didn't understand why Jason had stabbed Rick.

There was a weird pull as he, Jason, and Rajon were teleported away.

DDD

Notes: Sorry for such a dark chapter.


	5. Connection

Carlos let go of Jason as soon as the pulling sensation stopped. He landed hard on the floor or ground. He wasn't sure which it was. He sat up and looked around. He had no idea where he was. There were all kinds of consoles and flashing lights. There was a weird looking robot pushing buttons. Jason sprung to his feet making Carlos back up quickly into something hard. He looked up to see some kind of screen.

"QUICKLY ALPHA," a voice boomed down at them, "YOU NEED TO PLACE JASON INTO A FORCE FIELD."

Carlos looked up to see a floating head. He looked around wondering if Rajon was here. Wherever here was.

"No!" Jason yelled as he was placed into a force field. "You have to let me go." He said hitting the invisible wall.

Carlos turned away and found Rajon lying face down with a knife, or rather dagger, sticking out of his back. "Um Alpha, floating head," he said, "You need to help Rick."

Alpha hurried over to him. "Ai yai yai!" It exclaimed.

A beam of light came out of the floating head and landed on the dagger. After a few agonizing moments the dagger was pulled out of Rajon.

"You got towels or something?" Carlos said looking at the blood that was soaking Rajon's hospital gown. He didn't know anything about first aid but this couldn't be good. The blood was starting to hit the ground. Carlos didn't have anything to stop it himself. There was a flash of light and towels fell on the ground next to Rajon. Carlos quickly pressed the towels against the wounds. Rajon cried out in pain.

"ALPHA," Zordon said looking down at the teens. "TELEPORT THE OTHER RANGERS UP HERE. YOU," He said to Carlos, "KEEP PRESSURE ON THE WOUND."

"Zordon," Jason said as he tested the forcefield. "You've got to let me go. They'll kill him."

Carlos stared at Jason. He just tried to kill someone and he was worried about someone else being killed?

"I DON'T THINK THEY WOULD KILL ZACK…"

"Not Zack!" Jason said he looked down at the dagger which was still lying on the floor but far out of his reach. "Tommy. I'm the only reason they won't kill him."

There was a flash of light bringing five more teenagers. Carlos recognized them as Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kat Hilliard, Adam Park, and Rocky DeSantos. He didn't know them in school as he was two years younger than them, but they were the most popular group in the school.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Carlos asked.

"What's he doing here?" Rocky asked pointing at Carlos. "Is he another member of Jason's team?"

"What happened to Rajon?!" Kat asked hurrying over to Carlos and taking some cloths to press against Rajon.

"Jason stabbed him," Carlos said. "Now can someone tell me what's going on here?" He demanded again.

"You've got to let me go!" Jason said. "Tommy's going to die!"

Alpha teleported up a table, and Carlos and Adam helped put Rajon on the table.

"What do mean he's going to die?" Rocky asked. "He's dead Jason."

"No, he's not." Jason said with his head down. "I don't know how, but somehow when he grabbed the Dragon Dagger, it pulled him back from wherever he was. Vile was going to kill him, but I said I wanted him on my team. I've got to get back or they'll kill him."

Alpha teleported a scanner up and handed it to Billy. "Here scan Jason." It said before hurrying over to help with Rajon who was still bleeding out. It used another object to try to seal the wound. Carlos stood there still trying to figure out what was going on. Robots, floating heads, dead people not dead. None of this made sense.

"There's no spell Zordon," Billy said putting it down.

"Are we sure?" Adam asked. "You said the same about Zack and he escaped."

Zordon read the scans and looked down at Jason whose face was pale as he tried to look for a way out. He knew Adam had a point but the scans and Jason's pleading said differently. He didn't seem at all bothered about having stabbed Rajon. He had a feeling there was something more going on with Jason. He wasn't sure if he could trust the spell readings.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. The room started to shake knocking the teenagers, and Alpha to the floor.

The light shone over Jason for a brief second before the light went out. The whole room was dark. When the lights came on, Jason was standing in the forcefield holding Saba.

"Tommy," Rajon whispered so quietly that only Carlos heard him. "He…he's…gone."

DDD

Notes: Sorry for the cliffhanger ending. Rajon's still kind of out of it. His connection with Tommy is making him see him go in and out and he doesn't have a firm understanding of what's going on. Jason on the other hand…well _something_ wants Jason to have the White Ranger power.


	6. Plan B

They all stared at Jason in surprise as he stood in the forcefield with Saba in his hand. He wouldn't be able to slash through the forcefield so it made no sense to the Rangers why he had it.

"Zordon?" Adam asked looking up at their mentor.

Zordon stared down at Jason also not understanding what was going on. "JASON," he said looking down at the former Red Ranger. "I KNOW YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT TOMMY BUT WE CANNOT LET YOU GO BACK."

"Would someone explain to me what's going on?" Carlos asked again. "Who are you and why am I here?"

"MY NAME IS ZORDON," Zordon said. "I AM THE MENTOR OF THE POWER RANGERS."

"Okay," Carlos said eyeing the others in the Command Center. He and his friends had always assumed that the Power Rangers were from another planet, just like the monsters seemed to be. "I take it you guys are Power Rangers?" he asked the teens.

"Well some of us," Rocky said looking down at Rajon who was lying on the table. The bleeding had at least stopped. "My name's Rocky DeSantos. I'm the Red Ranger."

"Aisha Campbell Yellow Ranger." Aisha said stepping forward.

"Adam Park Black Ranger."

"I'm Billy Cranston the Blue Ranger."

"I'm Kat Hilliard and I'm the Pink Ranger."

"My name's Carlos Velasquez," Carlos said. "Why was Rick stabbed?" he asked.

"Well his name is really Rajon," Kat said. "I'm guessing Jason was ordered too."

"I didn't do it," Jason said glaring at her. "I should have but I didn't have the Dragon Dagger. Zack did." His eyes went wide. "I've got to get back to help Zack! He's still under Vile's spell. Why can't you just let me go? Tommy's probably already dead!"

"Rajon said Tommy was gone," Carlos said.

"He saw him?" Aisha asked looking around. No one seemed to be able to understand how Rajon saw him."

"I don't know." Carlos said. "I don't understand what any of you're talking about. Can I go back to the hospital? The nurses are probably wondering where I am. Not sure how you're going to explain that," he said pointing at Rajon.

"WE WON'T SEND RAJON BACK DOWN. I CAN SEND YOU BACK BUT CARLOS YOU CANNOT TELL ANYONE WHAT YOU SAW AND HEARD UP HERE. NOT EVEN YOUR FAMILY." Zordon said.

"What family?" Carlos asked. "My parents were killed in the monster attack which is how I ended up in the hospital. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. No one would believe me anyway." Zordon teleported him back to the hospital.

"Now how about letting me go," Jason said turning to his former mentor. "Look you can't keep me here. You know I'm not under some spell. I need to help Zack and Tommy. That's why I have Saba. Someone wanted me to have it."

"I CANNOT LET YOU GO DOWN HERE," Zordon answered. "YOU ARE SAFER UP HERE."

The alarms in the Command Center went off. The viewing screen lit up to show Goldar and half a dozen Tengas attacking the docks. "YOU NEED TO GO STOP THEM."

The Rangers morphed and were teleported down to the docks.

Jason sighed and sat down on the floor.

DDD

Master Vile was seething as Zack told him what had happened at the hospital. It was too bad that Zordon had been watching the hospital and had interfered. He could only hope that Jason returned on his own volition. From here he didn't have the control he needed on Jason. When Jason did return, he would put a different spell on him. The same one he had Zack under. He walked away and over to where Tommy stood leaning against the wall. He it thought it was a perfect copy of the teen. The machine had read the White Ranger quite well when it was draining the powers. It had fooled everyone.

It would also be useful in the future in case he decided to use it against the Rangers.

DDD

Notes: This series really doesn't want to end. I plan in the far future to make Lost City into a trilogy.


	7. Explosive Finale (end of part 1)

Notes: First I want to apologize for the misspelling (misnaming?) of Carlos in the last chapter. His last name is Vallarte. Definitely the same character from the show but definitely a different start for him.

Master Vile stood on the balcony staring down at Earth. He could hear Goldar grumbling behind him, but he wasn't paying him any attention. He was searching for something. Or rather someone. He turned to look at Goldar for a moment.

"Goldar," he said finally. "I want you to go down on Earth and attack the Ranger's father."

"Which one?" Goldar asked.

"You'll see." he said and then teleported him down to Earth. If anything would get his attention, this would do it.

DDD

Ryan exited the middle school cafeteria with a muffin in hand. It was a late snack as he had volunteered to take the evening shift. He didn't think he would have time to eat until after his shift. He walked over to where the National Guard were stationed.

"How goes everything," he asked after flashing his badge to let them know he wasn't just a civilian.

"Fine sir," one of the men said. He didn't look much older than Tommy. Probably not that far outside of high school.

"Do you ever take time off?" a voice said. Ryan turned around to see his partner Steven Park standing there drinking Gatorade.

"Not when we've got a city to protect." He said. "I know there are Power Rangers but only they can do so much." He sighed as he took a drink from the Gatorade Steve handed him. "They couldn't even protect…" he stopped for a moment. "Angel Grove." He finished. "Not that we have since Zedd and Rita came here."

"To be honest sir," one of the guards said. "No one even knew what was going on in Angel Grove. I think President Clinton feels he's failed Angel Grove."

"He did," a voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Goldar standing there.

The guards jumped to their feet guns drawn ready to attack the golden simian. Goldar just laughed and soon Tengas appeared next to him.

The guards got a few shots fired off and the birds fell to the ground.

Goldar stepped closer to Ryan and Steve. "You," he said glaring at Ryan. "You were his father."

Ryan looked at the others standing with him before stepping forward. "You'll pay for what you did."

"You threaten me?" Goldar laughed. "you are nothing but a puny human."

Ryan took his gun out.

Goldar just laughed and held up his own sword.

"Guess you never heard the expression on this planet. Never bring a knife to a gun fight." Ryan said trying to hide his fear. This was insane. He had one shot and fired. Goldar was expecting it and dodged it.

"No!" a voice screamed from somewhere near Ryan. Ryan spun around looking for him but didn't see anyone.

Suddenly all of the guns were out of their hands as a three-headed creature appeared there.

There was a flash of light as the Power Rangers appeared.

Ryan felt himself being pulled away by an unseen force. It wasn't a teleportation. He was literally being pulled by something away from the fight.

There was a flash of light and he was gone.

DDD

The Rangers didn't notice what was going on as their attention was on Vile.

"Goldar take care of the Rangers," Vile said not even giving them a look. "I have some hunting to do." He said and walked off in the direction Ryan had disappeared from.

"Oliver, I know you're here." Vile said looking around. "You would save that worthless former Red Ranger and your father. Stop hiding and face me."

There was a shimmer of light and Vile didn't wait for it to fully emerge before firing at it. The light went out.

DDD

Jason stared at the Viewing Globe speechless. "Zordon…"

Zordon suddenly disappeared.

 _Protect them_

Jason looked around for the source of the voice and suddenly the Command Center seemed to blow up all at once.

Jason was pulled away from it and he disappeared.

DDD

Notes: I was going to split this into separate fics but I'm going to keep going.


	8. Discoveries

Jason dropped hard onto the ground as the teleportation ended. He had no idea what had caused him to leave the Command Center. He looked around and saw Rajon lying not too far from him as well as Ryan Oliver. Wherever they were was very bright. Did they all die? He wondered.

"Mr. Oliver?" Jason asked as he approached the police detective.

The older man sat up. "Jason?" he asked as he looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Jason admitted. "Rajon and I were teleported out of the Command Center when it blew up. What happened to you?"

"I was confronting a three-headed monster when I was pulled away by some force."

There was a shimmer of light. A few moments later, a woman dressed in white appeared. "Greetings," she said. "My name is Dimitria." She looked at them with confusion. "I'm afraid I do not know who you are."

"My name is Jason Scott." Jason said stepping forward. "This is Ryan Oliver, and that's Ri…Rajon." He said quickly correcting himself. He didn't know why he da loid but it just seemed right.

Dimitria nodded. "Now I understand." She said. "You're Tommy's father perhaps?" she asked facing Ryan.

"Yes," Ryan said in confusion. "How do you know Tommy?"

"He and I have had many interactions recently. He was a good young man." She went over to Rajon who was lying on the ground and set a hand on his wound. "Just like this one." Her hand glowed as she healed the wound.

Jason was not happy about this at all. She knew Tommy? How would she know Rajon was good? He had been Rito Repulso until recently. "Who are you?" He demanded his eyes flashing red briefly.

"Jason, I know you're angry about what happened to your friend. Trust me, we are all angry about it. Vile blew out the light so to speak and now the grid is all a mess."

"The grid?! The morphing grid? Is that all you care about? My best friend, his son," Jason said pointing at Ryan, "his only friend," he said pointing at Rajon, "is dead and you're worrying about the stupid morphing grid?!"

"Jason if you could only understand what happened to Tommy. He's part of the morphing grid. It's what actually killed him more than Vile. It needed a new power source."

"So, it took his life force?" Ryan asked now growing as angry as Jason.

She nodded.

DDD

The fight between Vile and the Rangers didn't last long as Vile left as soon as his target disappeared. He had no idea where the Ranger's father went, but he would find him. Goldar left as well.

Adam stared at his father knowing the fan had seen him lose powers. How could he even tell him? He wondered. He knew the National Guard who had been standing there as well would have plenty of questions. He was sure none of them expected that they were teenagers. When the Rangers had appeared, he hadn't thought they would be his age.

One of the soldiers stepped forward. "You're nothing but kids!" He said sounding absolutely dumb founded. "How could anyone think this was a good idea? My parents would have never been okay with this."

"They never told their parents," Steve said stepping forward. He eyed his son who wouldn't look at him, not that he could blame him.

"Look," Billy said stepping forward. "We weren't given much of a choice. If we hadn't stepped forward Angel Grove would have been destroyed a long time ago. I'm unsure of why teenagers were chosen, but we've been able to take care of the city."

"Really?" A voice said from behind them. They saw Bulk and Skull had approached. They hadn't seen the Rangers lose power but that didn't matter. "The city was destroyed."

"We were separated and down one Ranger," Rocky said hating to have to be defensive. He was the one who had been left to fight Goldar and had done the best he could. At the time all he knew was Tommy was missing and Goldar was firing on the city. He had no idea that Adam and Billy were in Billy's lab with Tommy or that Aisha and Kat were in a different part of Angel Grove. "We've lost a lot but we're not going to give up."

"We need more people," a woman member of the National Guard said. "There are more here than we expected.

"We are here to volunteer," Bulk said pointing at himself and Skull. Skull nervously nodded. "It's our city more than yours."

"We'll have to take all the help that we can get." Someone else said.

The Rangers nodded. This was not going to be easy.

"We better go talk to Zordon about this," Kat said.

They went to teleport and nothing happened. Billy tried to contact the Command Center and all he heard was silence. They knew something was wrong.


	9. Holding On

Ryan was not happy as he tried his cellphone. There was no reception wherever they were. He looked over at Jason who was exploring the area. Rajon was sitting on the ground staring at something in the distance. He hadn't said anything since he woke up. Whatever Dimitria had done, had healed Rajon's back.

"When can we leave?" He asked as he approached the woman.

"It's not for me to decide." She said with a sigh. "I'm not the one who brought you here."

"Is Tommy here?" Ryan asked. "Because I'd like to remind him, he did leave his mother and brother in Angel Grove."

"He's not here," Rajon said quietly. "He said he can't hold a position long. Not with…" he gulped. "Not when his body is…missing."

Jason turned around quickly. "It's on the moon. Vile has it."

"I'm confused." Ryan said. "Why does his body being on the moon mean he can't hold a position?" he turned to Dimitiria who was standing there with a look of shock on her face.

Rajon shook his head adamantly. "He told me he could come back if they let him." Rajon suddenly stood up quickly and took off running. "Wait!" he was yelling.

Ryan took off after the young man with Jason following him. "What's going on?" Ryan asked as he caught up to Rajon who was standing there. He wasn't saying anything he was just staring straight ahead.

Ryan turned away and suddenly stopped as he saw his son standing there.

Tommy was glowing and he reached out his hand and touched Ryan's shoulder. Ryan grabbed his son and held him tight.

He didn't want to know why this was possible. He just kept holding Tommy tight hoping this wouldn't go away.

Everything suddenly went dark.

DDD

Vile was fuming. He was still angry that the Ranger's father slipped out of his grasp. There had to be something else he could try. He wasn't going to go after the woman or child but there had to be someone else. "Zackary!" He yelled.

Zack came up to him.

"is there anyone else that Tommy loved? Girlfriend boyfriend?"

"There's Kimberly Hart. She was his girlfriend."

"Perfect," Vile said. "I want you to go down and recruit her to be on Jason's team." He was going to keep calling it that even if Jason had escaped.

DDD

Kimberly ran a brush through her hair. She had just showered after practice. She and Allison were going to go to Downtown Disney for some food. She knew her roommate was hoping to talk her into going into the park but she didn't feel like it.

She put her hair in a ponytail before leaving the gym. She found Allison standing there talking to someone. She couldn't see who it was as Allison was standing in front of them.

"You ready to go?" Kim asked walking up to them.

Allison moved out of the way and Kim gasped. "Zack?"

"Hey Kim. Your roommate was just telling me about you guys going to Downtown Disney."

"But if you guys want to catch up, I'll see if Sophie wants to go."

Kim almost said no that's okay but something in Zack's eyes told her he needed to talk to her. "Okay. We'll meet you guys there."

Allison rushed off. Kim and Zack left the gym and went to a quiet private area. "Zack what are you doing here?" she asked. "Trini said she hasn't seen you in a couple of days. "Have you been back at the Command Center?"

"The Command Center was destroyed." Zack said. "I've been elsewhere."

"It's been destroyed?" Kim asked her brow furrowing. "Is everyone okay?"

"I guess." Zack said with a shrug.

Now Kim was even more confused. Something seemed really off but she didn't know what it was. "What do you mean you guess? Where were you?"

"I can show you where I was." He started to grab her arm and she instinctively moved backwards.

"Zack what's going on?"

His eyes flashed.

He was under a spell.

She backed up even further as she tried to give herself some distance. She wasn't going to fight one of her oldest friends. She needed to get him help but how? Everyone was in Angel Grove. She kept one eye on Zack as she fumbled in her backpack for her communicator. She never wore it but she always kept it in her bag in case of emergency.

She held it up and pushed a button. All she got was static.

"I told you the Command Center was destroyed." Zack said.

"By you?"

Zack smirked. "Not by me. Probably Jason."

Vile had told him he didn't know what had caused the Command Center to blow up and assumed it was Jason's doing.

"Kim?" a voice called. She turned around to see Chase walking in her direction. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said. When she turned back around Zack was gone.


End file.
